The present invention relates to a device for and a method of feeding hot articles.
Feeding devices and methods for feeding hot articles, particularly one after another are known in the art. One of such devices and methods are disclosed, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,858,930. In the device and method described in this patent articles are supplied one after another by respective transporting means. When it is necessary to feed hot articles, such as for example pre-molded bottle blanks to a blow-molding machine from a pre-molding machine, the feeding encounters considerable problems in that the hot pre-molded bottle blanks ejected in a very hot state from the pre-molding machine tend to adhere to one another. This results in many rejected pre-molds or otherwise deformed bottles. For preventing the above mentioned adherence of the hot pre-molds to one another, it was proposed to transport the hot pre-molds in a considerably longer path to allow ambient air to cool the pre-molds. It is to be understood that this makes the process much longer and considerably increases the length of the machinery as well as makes the latter more complicated.